


The one when they got drunk

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel wants some attention, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, Gabriel and Dean are surprised, Love Confession, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam and Castiel are so done, Sam is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Sam and Castiel are so done of their brothers not getting along so they decided to make them spend some time together. After they left they started to drink.





	The one when they got drunk

It was a late summer's evening. Dean and Gabriel were away to get along because their brothers were sick of that whole "I'd ripped you off if I only could" thing. Since Gabriel came back the older Winchester wasn't really happy. When it comes to the other two, Sam and Castiel stayed in the bunker to have a small talk. They were sitting by a table in the "living room".  
-So..- Sam started.- Do you want some whiskey?  
-I'd love to.- Cas smiled.  
Hunter disappeared in the kitchen and came back with two big bottles and two glasses.  
-How are the things between you and Dean going?-he asked pouring alcohol into the glasses.-Is he still too scared to admit his feelings?  
-Don't even start... I'm really tired of this because I know he has a thing for me.  
-Everyone knows that.-Sam grinned. -Maybe you should make a first move.  
-Yea and he is the "man" one.- Cas sighed.  
-He's not and you know it.  
-Let's just talk about something else. What about you and Gabriel?  
-What about us?  
-Really Sam? You have to be blind if you don't see him hitting on you.  
-He is?  
-Totally. Maybe you should also make a move?  
-You mean me and Gabriel?- Sam looked surprised but Cas looked at him seriously.- No. We're only friends. Dean would kill me.  
-Who cares what he thinks.- angel emptied his glass.-Pour me another.- he did the same but with one sip this time.  
That was it. The evening went by talking and drinking with Sam trying to keep up with Castiel. Of course since both of them could get drunk it didn't end up very well.  
At 9 pm Dean and Gabriel came back. After closing the doors and announcing their home the went downstairs to the living room where they met with a huge surprise.  
On the table were standing two empty bottles of whiskey and one half full. Sam was laughing, his hair was in mess and shirt half unbuttoned. Cas on the other hand was telling him some kind of story half laying on the chair like Sam. He also had messy hair.  
-A-and...- he mumbled.- When... When I thold himm... Straight... what I whannt... he... he sthill thought I whasn't sehious...  
-Rheally?- Sam couldn't stop laughing.-Ghabriel is... he isss.. exhactlyyy the sammee...  
-What's going on guys?-Dean spoke when he finally was able to do so.  
-Ohhh hiii Deaann..- Cas smiled at him.- Weee... we wereee just thalking abhout you....  
-Oh really?- hunter raised his eyebrow.  
-Yheess... and you too Gabe...- Sam mumbled.-Casss...- He tried to whisper pulling angel closer over the table but he was still talking loud.-I...I think they know what we were talking about...  
-Youu think sooo?-Cas laughed.  
-Totally... and I... I think you should make a move...  
-Only... only if you'd too...  
-Okhay....  
-Promise?  
-Promise.  
For a moment they looked serious but then they started laughing again.  
-Deaann...- Cas got up with some troubles.- Coommme with mee.- he took hunter's hand and lead him into his room.  
-They're going to fuck.- Sam laughed.  
-Come on big moose.- archangel sighed and helped him stand up.  
He lead him to his bedroom and laid him on a bed.  
-Gabriel don't leave..- he mumbled.  
-What?- angel looked surprised.  
-Come here I... I have something to thell you....  
Gabriel sat next to him.  
-What?  
-D...Dhon't thell Gabriel... but... I have a crush on him...- Sam smiled.  
-Are you serious?  
-Totally.... I'm intho him since he came back... But shhh....  
-You stupid moose.-angel putted hand on his cheek.  
-Ey don't call me that!  
-You meant that?  
-I meant what..  
-That you like me..  
-I do and if you won't stop staring at me like that I'm gonna ask you to fuck me- Sam smiled again.  
-Shut up Sammy.  
-Make me...  
Without hesitation Gabriel pushed his lips onto Sam's. The kiss was full of passion and lust.  
-Now you believe me?- hunter asked.  
-Totally.-angel smiled.  
-Come here...- Sam made a room so Gabriel could lay next to him.  
Archangel rested his head on the others' chest.  
-Sam?  
-Yea?  
-Are you really drunk?  
-As fuck and I regret nothing...  
Gabriel just smiled and fell asleep.

When they woke up it was 12 am. Dean and Gabriel were already in the kitchen when Sam and Cas came there at the same time wearing sunglasses.  
-Hey Cas.- Sam greeted quietly, smiling.  
-Hi..  
-How did it went?  
-I don't know if you want to know every detail but making the first move worked.  
-I'm happy for you.  
-And what about you and Gabriel?  
-I think we also have a connection.  
Castiel smiled.  
-Great.- he said.  
-Here they are our sleeping beauties!- Dean greeted happily.  
-Shhhh quiet jerk...- Sam groaned.  
-Bitch.- older responded approaching angel and kissed him on the lips.- How did you sleep?- he whispered smiling.  
-Not long enough because of you but I regret nothing.  
-Get a room you two.-Sam shook his head as Gabriel approached him.  
-And you?- he asked.  
-Pretty good. Gabriel.... about what I said last night...  
-I know... it was nothing. You were drunk...  
-Shut up. I meant it you idiot. Every word.  
-Are you sure kiddo?  
-As never before.- he smiled kissing his angel.  
They literally heard when Dean's jaw dropped in shock.  
The end


End file.
